Panic
by Pepsi Maniac
Summary: Pony went for a run, but never came back.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer): I don't own The Outsiders 

** Hi! I thought of this idea last night, so I thought I would start this today. Tell me if you like it,**

** and if I should continue. Criticism is accepted! Please review, thank you. :)**

Everyone was crying.

It felt weird, but they had a reason to be. I had been missing for so long, with no trace, no trail, nothing. They almost gave up on finding me, but the gang didn't. They knew I was alive, no matter how many times people told them to just give up.

I heard about a crazed man killer on the loose near Tulsa, but I only thought it was just a rumor. When the news put out an alert about deaths showing up in Tulsa, things had started changing. Darry had heard about this, and started changing up things. He barely let me out on my own, which wasn't fair. Most times Darry made the gang go out with another person for safety. I thought he went over the edge with this.

I never wanted this to happen. I just went on a simple run, just to let my stress out. Darry made me carry a blade, but I would never use it. It's useless for me; I couldn't hurt somebody with it. I didn't know the man was in Tulsa. I only thought I would be gone for a few hours, then back. But I wasn't. I was gone for days..weeks...months.

The man scared me like no one has ever scared me before. He was crazy; insane. He always did things to me, making me believe I wasn't going to live everyday.

It felt like years while I was gone. I barely got food, if not any at all. I didn't see sunlight for so long, I forgot what the outdoors looked like. I was locked up from life. It felt like hell.

I remember everything that he did to me; torture, pain, everything. Everywhere I look, I'm afraid the man will come out with a gun and shoot me.

I never learned the mans name. The cops keep asking me things, but I can't answer. I don't want to talk about anything that happened, even though it's locked up in my mind. I wish I could forget everything, but I can't. I'm scarred for life.

All this stuff happened only because I went on a stupid run, straight to my almost death.

**(Next chapter will be longer, FYI.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer): I don't own The Outsiders

** Thank you to all who reviewed! Greatly appreciated. **

Saturday, 9:04 A.M.

I woke up earlier than usual, which was strange. I usually wake up at 10 on weekends and summer. It's school season though; I try to get as much sleep as I can. Soda was already up, which was usual. He has to get up early to take a shower before me; I use up all the hot water which makes him unhappy, but he deals with it.

I slowly crawled out of bed, still waking up. I'm not a morning person, and everyone knows that. I need sleep, or I'm grumpy; which is not exciting. I walked out of the room and was greeted with the sound of mickey mouse. I knew Two-Bit was here; he's the only one who enjoys the talking mouse. Soda and Darry were at work, only because we need extra money. With all the events that recently happened, we're short on money now. I suggested I got a job, but I got in return a no.

I walked into the living room and caught Two-Bits attention. "Well if it ain't sleepin' beauty!" I hate it when he calls me that. He knows it makes me angry.

"Good morning to you," I grumbled. My stomach started grumbling. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I looked around for chocolate cake, but couldn't find any.

"Two-Bit, where's the chocolate cake? Did you eat the rest of it?" I remember last night there were half a cake left. I knew Steve and Soda didn't eat that much. I knew Darry didn't eat any; he think's chocolate cake is an unhealthy breakfast.

"Yeah," he yelled over the talking mouse. I should've guessed. I instead made eggs. I noticed we were running low on food; I made a mental note to tell Darry.

After I finished eating, I decided to to go for a run. Track has started, and I'm a little rusty, which will not cut it. I changed into running clothes and my track shoes. They were worn down, but they still work for me.

I started walking to the door. "Hey Two-Bit, I'll be out."

I was already out the door. "Pony! Ponyboy!" I stopped and turned around, Two-Bit right in front of me.

"You can't go out," He said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Darry told me to not let you go out by yourself."

Great, Darry was defiantly pushing this.

Recently on the news, which we were watching out of boredom, there was a report of kidnappings near Tulsa. We weren't struck by this, but when there was a report of kidnaps and unknown deaths in Tulsa, Darry started changing rules. He told me to never go out by myself, which was stupid. When the kidnappings started to slow down, Darry's worrying died down. I guess the rules didn't.

I didn't know he would actually care about this when things started dying down. "Two-Bit, there hasn't been any deaths or kidnaps for weeks. The mans gone. I'll be fine, ya dig?"

He wasn't going on with my plans. "Darry told me not to let you out, and I ain't breaking his trust with me. I'm actually scared of him."

"Two-Bit, I'll be fine! Come on, let me go! I'll just be gone for an hour, promise."

He thought for a few seconds, then sighed. "Fine, kid. But if you ain't back in an hour, I will find you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Just go. Be careful, I don't want Darry messing up my beautiful face!" he said, and walked inside.

XxX

It was a cool morning, which woke me up. It wasn't necessarily freezing, but it wasn't warm. I decided to jog to the lot, then a new route I found that I like to run. No one knows about it, which I like. It's my personal running trail.

I started off in a jog, warming up. I would go into a sprint later, when I was ready. There was a breeze, which made it cooler. I got to the lot and stopped. I walked a little bit to the way of my trail, and began to sprint. It felt so good; I felt free. I felt like no one was here anymore, I felt like I was the only one on earth. My surroundings went by in a blur, and I knew I got my running speed back. I smiled, and pushed myself faster.

After awhile I started getting tired, so I slowed down to a walk. I felt proud of myself; I did a good run. I actually felt like I've never run like that. It felt awesome; going at my top speed, running.

I didn't actually know if anyone knew about this trail, but I never see anyone on it. The first time I found it, which was last year, I was afraid to go down it. I faced my fear and walked down it, and saw no sign of people. I never went further than this tree that cuts off the path. I stop there, and turn back. I don't want to get lost.

I didn't think it had been an hour, so I thought of going further. I reached the tree that cuts the path. I climbed over it carefully, trying not to get caught on anything.

Nothing seemed different; trees were still surrounding the trail, birds were still chirping. Everything was the same. I continued down the path, hoping no one was here. I've seen movies where people go places unknown to them and run into a person, who they don't know, and never come out.

I saw a little house a little off into the woods. It looked run down and abandoned. I didn't want to go over to it, afraid something bad lives in there, but curiosity got the best of me. I approached the house slowly, hoping nothing would jump out. I got to the door of the house, but suddenly heard a snap. I quickly turned around and scanned my surroundings, hoping no one was there. After a few minutes, nothing had popped out. I decided it was just nature, and turned back to the door. I was about to open it, but I heard another snap and fast footsteps. I turned around again, afraid.

"Who's out there?" I prayed to God I was the only one here. "Come out."

No noise. Nothing.

I told myself it was just nature, and decided to turn back and leave. I shouldn't be here, and I wanted to leave now. I got back on the trail, and started walking back. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I stopped walking, and so did the footsteps. I turned around slowly, now freaked out. I should have never did this.

"Come out!" My hands were shaking at this point.

No one or nothing came out or appeared. I suddenly had the feeling that I needed to get out of there. I turned around, but someone was infront of me.

"Hello, Ponyboy," My eyes went wide, then suddenly I was hit in the head with something, causing me to fall to the ground and into darkness.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still hope you guys still want to read this. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. **

**I don't own The Outsiders**

"Any sign of him?" Darry asked as soon as Two-bit stepped into the house. That's all that has been on his mind; If Pony was found. He's been missing all day, and it's almost midnight. Darry thought Pony would be with one of the gang members. He warned him about going out on his own. He tried not to worry, but with the news about the man, he couldn't stop.

"Nothing," Two-bit muttered, sat on the couch and rubbed his face. He knew this was his fault. He let Pony out on his watch, and he still isn't back. When he didn't come back after an hour, he didn't really worry. But when Darry got home and asked where he was, things changed. He realized Pony was gone longer than he said, and it was his fault.

Darry was quiet for awhile, pacing the room. He didn't know what to do. The police wouldn't be much help. Helping find a poor greaser wouldn't spark there interest to help. At the most they'd do a small search, if even. But he knew he needed to act fast if Pony didn't return by morning.

Just then, Soda and Steve entered. They'd been out, and now Darry would have to break the news to Soda. He didn't know how he would take it. He knew it wouldn't go well.

"Hey Dar!" Soda said over cheerful, and at that point Darry didn't want to say anything that would make him sad or worried. You just can't do that to Sodapop.

"Hey," Darry said with a fake smile. He tried to act normal, but he couldn't forever. But Soda knew his brothers more than they think. He knew if something was wrong.

But Soda didn't say anything about it. "Pony in his room?" Steve muttered under his breath 'Always worryin' bout the damn kid' and Two-bit elbowed him in the arm. Darry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"No," Darry answered.

"Then where is he?" Soda asked, and walked into the kitchen.

Darry took a deep breath. "Soda, he isn't here."

Soda stood in the door way, now confused. "What? Where is he?"

Darry paused, and let the truth out. "I don't know."

XxX

_alone in the dark  
>lost with <em>_fear__  
>trying to think straight<br>but not seeing clear  
>footsteps behind me<br>as I tremble with fear  
>captured I yell<br>but no one can hear_

XxX

"I brought the boy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's in the other room tied up."

The voices talked for awhile, and I gave up trying to listen. My head was throbbing, and all my thoughts were jumbled up. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and spinning. I wish it would stop.

I didn't know where I was. I don't remember coming to this room. What time was it? I promised Two-bit I would be back in an hour. I can't freak him out.

I tried to move, but my body was sore. I made a groan noise and slumped back to my original position. My head felt like it was about to explode. I closed my eyes, hoping this was just a dream.

"Is he awake?" I blinked my eyes open to the sound of the voice near me. I looked around and saw two figures standing in front of me.

One turned on a switch, and soon the room was filled with light. I squinted and tried to cover my eyes, but my hands were stuck. I looked at where they were and saw that they were tied up. Great.

"Good, he's awake," one man said. He was a tall man with a big build, almost like Darry. The other one was not as tall but close, with a slight build.

"Who a-are you?" I asked, my voice cracking. My throat felt dry.

"Don't worry about it," the smaller one said, and bent down close to my face. He lifted my chin and examined what I thought was my neck.

He looked back at the other man and nodded. The other man tossed him something, and I heard a _click._

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little afraid of what he would be doing.

"You're a runner, correct?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye. He had a very deep voice. I nodded, and avoided his gaze.

I saw his arm go up, and I felt pain in my leg. I screamed and looked at what he did. He had cut my leg deeply. He pulled it out, and did the same to the other. I cried out again, but he didn't stop.

"That should stop him if he tries to escape," He laughed and stood up. He cleaned the bloody off the knife and walked away. The other man just walked away, and the other followed.

I looked at my now bloody legs. I was by now crying. It hurt so damn bad. How did he know I was a runner?

I tried to break my hands free, but it was useless.

I'm screwed.

XxX

_You're still here in my heart and mind,_

_No matter what._

_Though you may be away from me now,_

_But in my heart,_

_You're still here._

**Please, review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
